


The dance

by laicka03



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laicka03/pseuds/laicka03





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what do you think?” asked Jessamine as she came out from behind the curtain and stared at her reflection on the mirror. She turned to face the man that was sitting in the chair reading a book.

 

Corvo put down the book and looked at Jessamine, he stared at her for a couple of minutes and then simply said. “It’s a lovely dress.”

 

The dress itself wasn’t extraordinary; it was a pretty simple dress that had been model after a flower of Serkonos that blossom in one of the smaller island of the territory of the island. The dress main body seemed to be made by several petals, long petals that surround the body of Jessamine each ending in different parts but leaving her cleavage quite visible but at the same time not giving away too much, leaving a bit to the imagination. While the back of it was completely bare, just a simple ribbon going from one side to another, crossing in between the back, restraining the dress of falling down. The petal part of the dress ended at the middle of the thigh and the skirt of the dress was made with several silk layers, each of them having an opening as long as the skirt itself but placed in a different part of each layer. The dress color was of dark magenta while the skirt was of a softer color.

 

“A lovely dress?” said the dressmaker, Mr. Roth. “It’s more than a lovely dress, Lord Protector, is a masterpiece. Just look at it! Still I’m not sure if I should remove the sleeves or not. They are loose sleeves, yet the dress could show off a bit better without them.” The man moved around Jessamine, making her taking off the loose sleeves of the dress and looked at her from a bit of a distance. “Yes I think that it would look better without them, though is your dress, Your Grace, what do you think?” the man asked Jessamine.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, giving her back to Corvo and she remained in silence for a couple of seconds and nodded. “Yes, I think that without the sleeves it would be better, what do you think Corvo?”

 

He looked at her and simply shrugged, “I don’t know Your Grace, I’m not a fashion man. Either ways, it will look lovely on you.”

 

The tailor shook his head, turned and went to search for another dress for Jessamine to try on, while the young woman simply gave a sigh of frustration and walked up the mirror and looked at herself.

 

“I was thinking in having my hair up and wearing a couple of rubies, what do you think Mr. Roth?” asked Jessamine.

 

“I think that it would look better if you hold your hair a bit down, with a lower bun and maybe some diamonds instead of rubies, it would be better. It would show off more,” said the man.

 

Jessamine smiled at the man and then went behind the curtain where she started to change herself, the dressmaker gave her a dress and then walked toward the young man that had the book on his hand and hadn’t started reading it again.

 

“You know Lord Corvo, I thought that coming from a place like Serkonos, you would appreciate good fashion but it seems that I was wrong,” said the man as he looked at the Serkonan that had remained sit. “But just looking at the fact that you always wear your uniform no matter what, make me reconsider if you know fashion at all.”

 

“It isn’t that he doesn’t know fashion, but he have always used a uniform. And probably paid little attention to the fashion of Serkonos, contrary to the rest of the Empire,” said Jessamine from behind the curtain.

 

“Still, Majesty, even if he didn’t knew of fashion he could recognize that it was a superb dress. I manage to create a masterpiece, and yet he just called it lovely,” said the dressmaker.

 

Jessamine laughed. “It doesn’t matter, either way, I be will taking this dress for the wedding, I think I will fit just in place, after all is one of the most important celebrations we will be having this year, I can assure you that.”

 

Corvo eyed him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what Jessamine and the dressmaker would have wanted him to say. Would they have wanted him to say that it was indeed a wonderful dress? But to Corvo, it had been more than a wonderful or superb dress, it had been sublime. Yet he couldn’t had say that he had want to torn it off, that it emphasized her curvy body; her well sized breasts, her small waist and her beautiful butt. That the dress was far too sensual and even had aroused him, of course he couldn’t say that. He knew that if they would have been alone he would have taken her in that same moment over the couch in where the rest of the dresses were place. But they were with the dressmaker and so he had to control himself and say a simple compliment. He just hoped that while in the wedding and the parties that would follow he would be able to control himself.


	2. chapter 2

The night was clear and the stars could be seen easily, the crescent moon was present on the sky, which by an old Serkonan tradition was a good omen. Anyone marrying under a crescent moon would have a happy marriage full of blessings and good fortune, even though it was an old pagan custom most of the people of Serkonos believed that it was good luck. The wedding was like any other Serkonan wedding, it was held in an open space and the gardens were decorated with several flowers that went from a soft pink to a white tone and some night lamps. The ceremony was preceded by the High Oracle, Anke Noboa who had been recently made into the most important member of the Oracle Order.

 

The woman had strong fractions, with dark curvy hair and soft chocolate skin color, which made a great contrast to her bright green eyes. She had spoke clearly and strongly, speaking of how important it was to be faithful to one another, she also spoke of other things, and even though her speech was hard it felt like honey as her voice was sweet and melodic.

 

Corvo eyed Jessamine several times, he could easily see how excited she was, Corvo wondered if the young woman next to him wanted in the bottom of her heart something like that, find and marry the love of her life and be happy. Every time he wondered that, a part of him felt proud, as he and Jessamine had become much close after the incident of the Fugue Feast of last year. When he had finally confessed his feelings for her, after that they had began to hold hands or kiss each other when no one was seeing, but then some times Corvo remember the Lord that Jessamine had told him about. He wondered if he would be alive and if so, if he would return would Jessamine fall for him? She spoke about him with great fondness, and that was something that sometimes unsettle Corvo and made him wonder if he was just an entertaining for her while she waited for the right Lord to step in and take his place next to her as Emperor consort. After all he was lowborn and she was a highborn lady. He gave a sigh and decided to put that thought at the back of his head. He looked at the couple that was standing just a few meters away from them. The young woman had light brown hair and had soft tan skin, her eyes were bright grey and her dress was of a soft pearl color. The man had dark golden hair and brown eyes, his clothes were similar to all those of the other noblemen that were present or at least like the great majority.

 

Corvo looked around quickly, most of the guests were Serkonans and he could spot a few foreigners that had come to the event. He spotted the princess of Tyvia, alongside her second husband. The stories said that she had poisoned her younger husband to be able to marry the new one that was a duke of the island. Of course they were stories, but Corvo knew that sometimes those stories hold some truth. Every time he had gone there he had seen that the princess had little love for her younger husband. He being younger than her, had seemed to fancy younger women, thing that the princess had never liked. The Tyvian couple were dressed not like they would in formal ceremonies back there at their homeland but it was clearly that they didn’t share the same taste in fashion than the rest of the guests. Corvo then looked at the young prince of Morley, he had been crowned last year. If Corvo remembered right the man was a year younger than him, but looked older and wearier. Just like the couple of Tyvia the prince was wearing clothes that give away immediately that he wasn’t from Serkonos.

 

Corvo looked at Jessamine and thought that they must looked quite odd together, he with his dark brown hair and eyes and his soft tan skin, without to mention all the characteristics that give away that he was a native to Serkonos was wearing a full dress uniform that was representative of the Gristolan army, which give away his high position in it. While the woman that was next to him was of a soft tone of skin, showing that it barely touched the sun, but not as white as the one of the northerners, her soft blue eyes and her black hair, and all the characteristics that could describe easily a Gristolan. Yet she was the one wearing the clothes that resemble the most the fashion of the Island of Serkonos, yes they must look weird together. As Corvo looked at Jessamine he could only thought that she looked as sensual as any other Serkonan women or even more. Perhaps it was that her soft tone of skin show off more the dress, or maybe it was the jewelry she was wearing, the diamonds and the ruby that shine softly. Either ways for him she was the most desirable woman in that whole place.

 

After the vows had been made and the couple had been pronounced wife and husband the congregation started moving toward the main area of the festivity. Jessamine turned and looked at Corvo and before he could offer his arm, a hand extended in between them. They both turned and looked at the Duke, that had his hand extended toward Jessamine.

 

“Would you let me escort you, Empress?” he said smiling.

 

Jessamine smiled softly at the older man. “It will be my pleasure Duke,” she said as she took the left hand of the man, as his right hand and arm were already occupied by his wife.

 

Corvo followed Jessamine close behind, he had to admit that he hadn’t like that at all. This was one of the few times in which he could grab her hand and arm without causing any alarm or silly rumors, but now he had to simply walk behind her as always. Jessamine glimpsed back at him and smiled softly to try to make him look less grim.

 

The banquet was held in a big garden that was decorated in the same way that the plaza where the ceremony had been held. It had several table distributed all along the garden, yet one table was above the others. Corvo guessed that it must be the principal table, were the Duke and the other noblemen would be seated. He counted quickly enough the places. There were a total of twenty seats, Corvo thought that maybe it was far too many. He helped Jessamine into her seat, to the left of the Duke, he wondered where he was going to seat, he guessed that maybe in one of the closest tables that were there, or maybe even stand behind her. But just as he looked around to search for a seat he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What are you looking at, boy?” said the Duke. “Surely not a place where to sit, are you Lord Protector?” Corvo looked at the man with surprise, and didn’t know what to answer, the man laughed. “If I remember well my classes of etiquette, that I took so long ago, you are to seat to the right of the Empress when sharing a table, while the guests would be on her left. So would you please take your seat next to the Empress, Master Corvo?”

 

Corvo simply eyed Jessamine who smiled at him. “That’s right Corvo, is really old etiquette, you should be sit next to me.”

 

Corvo sat next to Jessamine and admitted to himself that he felt a bit awkward and out of place sit in that place. Not that he had ever sat with nobility, he had done that already too many times with Dunwall nobility, by the Outsider he had even threw one of them through a window. But being sit among the nobles of Serkonos seem completely different, he had served those people for six years, well, just Lord Resnik but still he had always stood behind him, never in the same position that they were sharing with him in that moment.

 

“So they sat you next to me,” said Lord Resnik when he took his seat on Corvo’s right. “It will be pleasant to talk to you without you saying all the time, ‘Yes milord,’ I’m sure we will have quite an interesting chat Corvo,” he said smiling.

 

Corvo made a small bow with the head. “Lord Resnik is a pleasure to see you again. Lady Resnik you haven’t aged a single day.”

 

The woman laughed. “And you haven’t stopped being a gentleman either, you should learn something from Corvo, my dear.”

 

“And she still wondered why I never take her out,” said Resnik with stoic face, Corvo smiled softly.

 

He looked at both sides of the table, Jessamine was speaking with the Duke, probably trying to keep up with the quick way the man talked the Serkonan, after the Duke and his wife, were the newly wedded couple, that must be in the middle or maybe it was the Duke himself the one that was in the middle, after the happy couple was the High Oracle, then came the Duke’s son and his wife, heir to the duchy of Serkonos, he alongside his sister were the children of the second marriage of the Duke, as the first Duchess died in birth and the only child of that marriage was killed when he had been on vacation in Dunwall, when Corvo had been just eleven. After the couple, came the Tyvia couple and last but not least came Mr. Duval, the head of the merchants of Serkonos, and his wife. To the other side came Lord Resnik and his wife, next the prince of Morley, after the Gristolan minister of external affairs, which was the man that usually set up the meeting between Jessamine and the nobility of the other islands, and his wife. Then where Corvo’s parents after all his father was the Lord Commander of the Grand Guard. Corvo would had been astonished to see two couple of lowborn sharing a table with highborns, but that wasn’t Dunwall so seeing his father and mother sitting in the same table that the Duke wasn’t something that strange.

 

Corvo looked around again and noticed that everyone, even in the lower tables, was talking to each other in a friendly way and laughs had began to be heard. Everyone was talking except him. He grabbed the cup of water that was in front of him and drank, he really didn’t knew what to talk about. Even when he had gone with Jessamine to the parties in Dunwall, the nobles rarely talk to him, he did eat with them and drank but seldom speak with any of them, but in that party it was different, he was seated in the honor table. He looked around and saw several members of the Grand Guard, probably all of them were Master Shadows, just walking around, making sure that their masters would be safe, he had also noticed that some of them had been watching him. Corvo wondered what could they be thinking; would they have envy, be jealous, amazed that someone like them had become Lord Protector, or simply couldn’t care less? That was one of the bad things of the guard they never showed their emotions and if so, they were hidden under the black masks that they worn over their face.

 

“You seem a bit distracted Lord Protector,” said Resnik as he took a sip from his cup of wine. “I guess you can tell me why the High Overseer and the Spymaster couldn’t attend?”

 

Corvo shrugged. “I really don’t know, Lord Resnik. They claimed to be busy, the High Overseer seem to be getting ready for the pilgrimage to Whitecliff, I think and the Spymaster, well, he said there were far too many things to do, rather than going to a party. Actually he suggested that we wouldn’t come. Good thing that Her Grace doesn’t always pay attention to him,” said Corvo as he drank from the cup that had wine.

 

“Tell me Corvo,” said Lady Resnik as the first dish of the banquet was brought. “Do you fancy more being at Dunwall, at the royal court or was it more entertaining to be here? And what about the Ladies, is there anyone that you actually like more?”

 

“Well is different Lady Resnik,” said Corvo.

 

“Oh, please you don’t need to call me that way Corvo dear, not after all you did for my family and now less that you are Lord Protector, it’s Sylva.” Corvo nodded and smiled at the woman.

 

“I really don’t know, they are simply different, the whole city and the people are different, though I really think that nobles here are nicer and less arrogants. Dunwall feels more crowd that any city of Serkonos, but that might be because of the architecture of the city, it is quite narrow. And a bit colder, but it isn’t that bad, it’s nice once you learned to live there.”

 

“And what about the ladies? Do you fancy anyone? Or you miss the Serkonan girls?” she asked smiling in an evilly way.

 

“Leave the poor man alone, Sylva,” said Resnik as he ate. “If he does fancy anyone, he won’t tell you. You aren’t his mother, but I bet you have some good views once in a while, don’t you, master Corvo? I have heard some quite spicy stories about the ladies in that court and that they enjoy the company of foreigners at night,” he said and wink an eye at Corvo. Corvo smiled awkwardly and continue eating.

 

The banquet continue the food came nonstop just as the wine didn’t seem to end either, still Corvo kept drinking more water than wine, he knew how trickery were the wines of Serkonos with their soft sweet flavors. Corvo not only talked with Lord and Lady Resnik but also with the prince of Morley, the Duke and Jessamine.

 

The musicians started playing more rhythmic music once the banquet had ended. Jessamine saw how the couple started dancing and after the first dance, they broke apart and started dancing with other party guests.

 

“Aren’t you going to dance with your daughter Duke?” asked Jessamine.

 

“Probably later on, right now is for her to dance with whoever she wants, the important thing here your Majesty, is that they dance their first and last dance together this night,” said the Duke as he smiled at Jessamine.

 

“Is there a reason for that?” asked Jessamine as she drank some wine.

 

“Well, no but… is an old tradition that any couple that want to live a happy life together for the time they share their lives; they should dance together under a crescent moon for the first time in the night following the music that is given to them, and before falling asleep ‘dance’ on their own accord. Of course is also believed that if any of the dancers falls while dancing for the first time the marriage is probably going to end badly.”

 

“That sounds interesting…” said Jessamine, then she eyed swiftly this Corvo, who was smiling and talking cheerfully with Lord and Lady Resnik and the prince of Morley.

 

“Though I’m not sure if one is Serkonan and another one is Gristolan if the blessing of the spirits would actually work,” said the Duke, Jessamine looked at the man, he smirked at her. “But of course you don’t know what I’m talking about, do you, your Majesty? Now if you excuse me I think I will take my wife for a dance, before the High Oracle convinced her to give away more territory to the order,” said the man and rose from his seat and took his wife hand and went to dance.

 

Jessamine remained for a couple of minutes in her place and then looked at Corvo, who was now simply talking to the prince. She looked at him and bit her lips, she extended her hand toward Corvo, when she heard someone talking to her.

 

“Your Highness, I never really thought that I would have the opportunity to actually meet you,” said a young man, he made a bow. “You are more beautiful than what the stories say, so I was wondering, wouldn’t you like to dance with me, for the first time this evening under this beautiful moon?”

 

Jessamine looked at the man, he must be a nobleman from Karnacas or maybe Saggunto, for he wore too many jewelry over his clothes. “I’m sorry, lord, but no, I will be dancing with someone else for the first time this evening,” she said smiling.

 

The nobleman frowned. “I see, I hope that whoever you’re planning to dance with, will be a correct choice, Your Majesty.” He made a bow and left.

 

Jessamine wondered how many other young noblemen were like that one, that thought that by dancing with someone for just one night would seal up their destiny together, then she realized that she was thinking in doing that. But she knew it was different with her, she had known Corvo already for almost four years, and she didn’t know those men. She turned to face again Corvo who had just stop talking to the prince, he had raised from his seat and had went to meet with another guests. Corvo looked at her smiling.

 

“Corvo,” she said and suddenly feeling hot and silly, she grabbed the cup of wine and emptied it with a simple gulp.

 

“You shouldn’t drink too much your Grace, Serkonan wines are tricky ones, they might not give away so quickly, but they will get you drunk if you drink that fast,” he said as he took the cup from her and placed it on the table.

 

“Corvo, would you dance with me?” she asked, without looking at his eyes, then she rose her face and looked at his dark brown eyes.

 

“Dance with you?” he repeated, and in less than a second a dark shadow had ran over his eyes as he remembered something nasty and horrible. She knew what it was, she grabbed his hand and wanted to tell him that it hadn’t been his fault. But before she could say anything he rose from his seat and extended his hand. “Of course I will dance with you Your Grace.”

 

For Corvo’s luck the tune that the musicians were playing was one of the dances that he and Jessamine had been practicing before coming to the wedding of the Duke’s daughter. As soon as Jessamine had received the invitation, she had found a dancing teacher for her and Corvo, knowing that he didn’t knew how to dance and she didn’t knew the dances of Serkonos properly, she decided that it would be good if both of them learned how to dance together. The Serkonan teacher had told Corvo that he was pretty good at dancing, when she had found out that Corvo was a master swordsman, she said that a lot of the movements that were taught to Serkonan guards were taken from their dances or that it might be the other way around, but the two dances were related.

 

Corvo have to admit that he did like to dance with Jessamine, the dance made them stay quite close to one another. He did like to feel her against him, even if he knew that they weren’t the best dancers in the dance floor. He knew that probably they might look a bit odd, but he couldn’t care less. The first dance ended but they continue dancing the other piece, he liked to see her smiling and laughing. After the second dance ended someone touched Corvo’s shoulder, he turned and faced again the Duke.

 

“Would you let me dance with the Empress, Lord Corvo?” asked the Duke.

 

“Sure,” he said as he stepped aside and let Jessamine took the hand of the older man. Corvo smiled awkwardly at Jessamine, who laughed softly at him. Corvo gave half turned and found himself face to face with Lady Resnik.

 

“Would you be my partner Corvo dear? My husband have gone to dance with our daughter and I don’t have anyone to dance with,” said Sylvia Resnik, Corvo simply made a small bow and grabbed her hand and started dancing.

 

After Lady Resnik he danced with many other noblewomen, which included the Duchess, who flatter his skills as a dancer, the princess of Tyvia, some old noblewomen that told him that they knew who he was before he had become Lord Protector. Some young women that had whispered that if he wanted some fun in the Serkonan way, he should go and seek for them after the party was over and he had make sure the Empress was sleeping in her bedroom, Corvo had simply smiled awkwardly. He had also danced with the wife of Mr. Duval and the wife of the Minister of External Affairs of Gristol. Yet he kept an eye on Jessamine all the time, he saw how she changed from the Duke to some young noblemen, then to Lord Resnik, the Morley prince, some old noblemen, and last Mr. Duval who had kept her laughing all the piece. Once it ended Corvo reached for her before anyone else could claim her to dance with.

 

Jessamine smiled at him and grabbed again his hand. “Have you been enjoying yourself, Corvo?”

 

“Yes, I have. What about you, your Grace?”

 

“It’s been fun,” she said as she got herself ready for the next dance, when the music started playing they remained still, she looked at him and then said. “Do you know this piece?”

 

“No, but we can still dance it,” he said as he grabbed her by the waist. “We just need to imitate the other dancers, how difficult could it be?” she smiled at him and they began following the other dancers.

 

They bumped into several couples, to which they apologized and laughed softly at each other. Once the piece was over, he whispered into her ear. “I think it would be for the best that we go and sit down, probably several members of the Grand Guard are thinking that we might be a threat to their masters if we continue dancing and might try to subdue us.”

 

She laughed. “Oh, but you wouldn’t let them hurt me, would you?”

 

Corvo smiled and took her to their table where they sat down. She took the cup of wine and drank it. He looked around quickly and caught a glimpse of a couple that was watching him closely. They did look familiar, but he wasn’t sure from where. Jessamine grabbed his hand making Corvo look at her again.

 

“I was thinking that maybe… we could go somewhere else more private,” she said blushing herself softly.

 

“Go away so early? Are you tired already, your Grace?” said Corvo.

 

Jessamine looked at him with surprised. “No, what I mean was…”

 

“Empress is nice to finally find you alone, I mean not alone since the Lord Protector is here with you, but you get the idea your Majesty,” said the prince of Morley as he drank from his cup.

 

Jessamine and Corvo looked at him. “Prince Galvan it’s also my pleasure, what can I do for you?” said Jessamine smiling politely.

 

“Well to being with, you could give me the independence of my Island, so I could shake off all those pesky noblemen of Morley and make happy the masses in my island…” he said and drank, and then both highborn laughed. Corvo knew that was a sort of a mandatory opening line for any Morley nobleman or women every time the Empress or Emperor would ask what could they do for them, Corvo had never find it funny. “I was just wondering how her Majesty was doing actually, wondering what are the news in the capital. And… Well I wanted to ask you if your Majesty knew if the High Overseer is really going to Morley or not.”

 

“The High Overseer?” said Jessamine. “Oh, yes he mentioned something, thing that makes me wonder, why would he be going to Morley? Is there anything interesting going on, on your island Prince?”

 

The young man shrugged and drank a bit more. “I guess that it could be the fact that there is this ‘witch’ in the city of Wynnedown or so they say.”

 

“A witch?” said Jessamine. “Really all that for a single woman? Isn’t it a bit overacting for the High Overseer to go there?”

 

“I don’t know, several truthful men of faith in my island asked me to send the request to the Office of the High Overseer and, well, it appear that the man consider the poor girl a threat. Yet some said that she bare the mark of the Outsider,” he said and poured himself a bit more of wine into his and Jessamine’s cup, as she had been drinking along him. “They call her the red witch of Wynnedown, I really don’t know but if that will keep them quiet, it’s fine with me. Though I’m pretty sure that the commoners will get pretty angry, they seemed to like her.”

 

“Have you seen her, my Lord?” asked Corvo.

 

The prince shook his head. “No, but some said she is a pretty sight to stare at, with bright red hair and soft hazel eyes. But I don’t know, I just hope that, if indeed the Overseers caught her, that they would be merciful to her.”

 

Corvo nodded softly and again looked around, he looked at the young couple that had been watching him. He wondered if he had known them from his time under Lord Resnik service, but he really couldn’t tell. They both had black hair and dark blue eyes and somehow looked alike. Corvo returned his attention to Jessamine and the prince, who were now talking about a possible visit of Jessamine to Morley. Corvo again looked at the couple and realized that they weren’t an actual couple, the man was sitting, indeed next to the young woman of blue eyes but to his right was another woman, heavy with child, of light brown hair and eyes. The man turned and kissed her softly and then he looked at Corvo and smiled at him. Then he whispered something into the other woman’s ears, she turned and smiled and waved softly at Corvo. The black hair woman was sitting next to a man of dark golden hair and green eyes, who looked at Corvo and then at his couple and said something that made the woman laugh softly as she shook her face. Corvo simply looked at them with an emotionless expression on his face, without knowing who they were, but still curious enough to want to know.

 

“Corvo, Prince Galvan is asking you something,” said Jessamine making Corvo to pay attention to their conversation again.

 

“I’m sorry Lord, what did you asked me?”

 

“How long have you been Lord Protector?”

 

“I have been…” said Corvo.

 

“Three years and half,” answered Resnik instead of Corvo, Jessamine and the prince looked at the Lord that had just join the chat. “Had to give up my best man for her Majesty. I’m sure she is pleased with him,” he said making a small bow.

 

“Yes, I’m quite pleased with him,” Jessamine smiled at Corvo. “He have been trustful in every way and loyal to his duty, no matter what. I think I should thank you, Lord Resnik.”

 

The man laughed. “Oh no, not me but the Duke, if he hadn’t firm those treaties, to help your father, then Corvo would be going around making sure that I will end the night in one piece and not be sitting here with us your Majesty.”

 

Jessamine smiled. “Then I will make sure to thank the Duke next time I have the opportunity.”

 

“I think I will ask the Duke myself for one of your guardsmen. By the Void, everyone knows I do need a good bodyguard,” said the prince of Morley.

 

Resnik smiled. “I hardly think that the Duke would like to part from another member of the Grand Guard, less the Lord Commander,” Corvo frowned slightly but remained silence. “But let’s not talk about that, shall we?” said Resnik as he eyed Corvo and changed the topic of conversation.

 

Corvo heard them talking about several subjects, regarding importations and exportations, of how   
Serkonos seemed to be favored over the other two islands, to what Resnik had simply said that contrary to the other two islands, they had never tried to murder the ruler of the Empire or weren’t as closed as Tyvia. Corvo also knew it had to do with several treaties that the Emperor Kaldwin and the Duke had made when the first one had assume the throne as it hadn’t been as peaceful as the history books said. Some nobles claimed that they were more close to the line than the Kaldwin regarding the past dynasty, yet it had been rumored that Eurhorn Kaldwin was a bastard child of the previous Emperor and that was why he left him the rule of the Empire.

 

Corvo looked again around the garden and then at them, how many times that night he had analyzed the threats, too many he told himself. Even though some nobles were carrying some weapons they were merely decorative, he and his father were probably the only ones that were carrying real weapons in the midst of guests. Corvo looked again at Jessamine and the two lords that were talking next to him. She was laughing at something the prince had just said. She shook her head.

 

“No, he isn’t like this all the time, he is sweet sometimes,” she said and drank again from her cup. “And he had proved to be a good dancer, better than what I expected.”

 

“Who would have guessed, under that cold mask a real gentleman hide himself, and a good dancer, eh Corvo?” said Resnik with a smirk. “I would have never imagined that you two had already ‘dance’,” he said in a cocky tone.

 

Corvo opened slightly the eyes. “We haven’t ‘dance’ Lord Resnik,” he said in a cold tone. “She meant just regular dancing.”

 

“So was I, Lord Corvo,” said Resnik with a smirk, but Corvo simply glared at him. “If I had never seen you glare at me I would be surprised Corvo,” he said and drank from his cup.

 

Jessamine hit Corvo softly, who turned and looked at her. “Stop glaring at Lord Resnik he is a good friend,” she said.

 

“I think you have drunk too much, your Grace,” he said as he took her cup.

 

“I haven’t drunk that much Corvo,” she said but he remained silence. “I would like go dancing again.”

 

Corvo gave a sigh and before he could answer a hand extended in front of Jessamine. “It would be my pleasure if the fair Empress grants me this dance,” said a man in black.

 

Corvo looked at him, his face became emotionless, but his eyes were cold and piercing. Corvo stared at his father, he wasn’t wearing his normal uniform, he was also wearing a full dress uniform, just like Corvo’s uniform, his was black. He wore a long coat, the dark leather gloves with silver buttons and the dark robes under the coat, his scarf, let his face be visible this. His hair had started to become of a light brown color but that was because of the gray hairs, he was holding it back with a small ponytail, thing that made Corvo happy that he hadn’t done the same. If not the resemblance between father and son would had been greater.

 

Jessamine smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “It would be my pleasure,” she said and rose up, Corvo also rose from his seat and made eye contact with his father, the man smiled softly at his son and then proceeded to take the young woman to the dance floor.

 

Corvo felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around to find himself face to face with someone he hadn’t met in probably eight years. The woman was smiling at him, with her curvy hair held up and her bright dark brown eyes just staring at him. Corvo simply looked at her and hugged her tightly.

 

“Mother,” he whispered and after a couple of minutes he broke the embrace. He noticed that neither the prince of Morley nor Lord Resnik were there and he couldn’t care less.

 

“It’s been so long my raven,” she said softly. “Come sit with me, we have so much to talk about,” Corvo nodded and sat next to her.

 

Jessamine and the man reached the dance floor. He set his hand on her waist and quickly began to lead her through the dance. After a couple of moments Jessamine began laughing and smiled more openly to the man with whom she was dancing, to what the man respond in the same way, smiling at the young woman.

 

“You are a very good dancer Lord Commander,” said Jessamine, as the man pulled her up and close to him.

 

He made her spin around and then press her against him again. “You know who I’m, your Grace?”

 

“Of course I do,” she said. “The Duke was kind enough to tell me who was each person with whom we were sharing the table. And to tell the truth I guess that if the Lord Protector would be sitting with us in the honor table so would be the Lord Commander of the Grand Guard of Serkonos, Johra Attano.”

 

“Indeed, but the Lord Protector is a court figure, and I’m just a simple Commander,” he said.

 

“You have to look after the well being of the Duke, as Corvo has to look after mine, so I wouldn’t say you are just a simple commander, milord,” she said smiling.

 

“It’s just sir, no lord, your Grace,” he said.

 

She smiled at him and then added. “Still, Commander, you are a terrific dancer,” she said, the Commander nodded in a gesture of gratitude. “I don’t know why one of your best men didn’t know how to dance. It seems that you know how to dance pretty well but he said that dancing was never part of his training.”

 

The Commander smiled at her in sad way. “I would say, that that is because I joined the Grand Guard when I was older than when Corvo joined it, your Grace.”

 

“I see,” she said. “And I guess that, that have something to do with the fact that he doesn’t enjoy your company or I’m mistaken?”

 

“You notice that, your Grace,” he said in a sad tone of voice.

 

“I have learned to read Corvo over this past three years, it had been difficult but I think I have managed to learn some things about him,” she said and laughed softly. “Oh, the piece just ended, would you mind if we dance a bit more? It seems that the Lord Protector is quite busy talking with… your wife?” said Jessamine.

 

“It will be my pleasure,” he said making a small bow and proceeded to take her hand and began dancing again. “So, you have learned to read the Lord Protector, your Grace. I have to say that is impressive, he is one of the few men I have known to be almost impossible to read. He hides his emotions quite well.”

 

“Yes, he tends to do that,” she said. “And to tell the truth, that’s one of the things that make him even more interesting, or at least in the eyes of the court,” she laughed softly. “The things they say about him, silly things. If they knew him, they would know they are so mistaken, but…” she looked into the eyes of Johra Attano. “Can I ask you something, Lord Commander?”

 

“Whatever you wish, your Grace.”

 

“Why is that he doesn’t like you? What happen between you two? I mean, I have heard him talking with fondness about his mother, but he rarely mentions you and if he does… it isn’t anything good, mostly are cold states. He says that is something that I shouldn’t worry about but… I really want to know, maybe I could help him in a way or something…” she said.

 

“It isn’t the time or the place to talk about such things, your Grace. I don’t think that I should tell you about it,” he said looking in her eyes. “I’m sure that my son will tell the woman he loves about it, when, I don’t know. I can just tell you to be patient.”

 

“The woman he loves?” she said trying to sound surprised but a nervous laugh just came out. “What do you mean, Lord Commander?”

 

Johra Attano simply smirked at her softly. “Just like you, your Grace. I have learned to read people to keep my master alive, and seeing you two together I can only tell you, that he loves you as much as you love him.”

 

“Are we that obvious?”

 

“No,” he said and started leading her in a more quickly pace. “But I know that he likes you, he writes about you with great fondness in the letters he sent to his mother.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know he sends letters back here…”

 

“We all have our secrets, your Grace. And I bet you must have yours. Can I ask you, how much those the nobility of Dunwall knows about my son?”

 

“Not much, he is a quiet man,” she said. “As it appears that I’m the one that knows him more and yet it feels sometimes that I really don’t know him at all,” she said while looking at Corvo. “They consider him a mystery and he doesn’t speak much about his past, like you said, we all have secrets and he likes to keep his.”


	3. chapter 3

Corvo smiled at his mother and laughed softly. “Really I don’t believe that… it just sounds so strange,” he said. “But tell me more, were my brothers invited to the party?”

“Yes, they were seated, over there,” said Corvo’s mother pointing at the table where Corvo had seen the couple watching him. 

“There?”

“Yes, why?”

“I guessed, they did recognized me…” said Corvo. “I looked at them but I couldn’t tell that they were my brothers…” he said. “They did looked familiar, but it had been so long, so long since I had seen them… that I couldn’t tell them apart. Nathaniel and his wife even wave at me but… I can’t even recognize my own brother and sister.”

“Corvo, you haven’t seen them in almost twenty years,” she said. “It’s common that you didn’t recognized them, and of course they would recognized you, they knew that you become Lord Protector. The whole Guard knew you become Lord Protector and Island knew about it. So obviously, seeing you next to the Empress all the time gives away your position as Lord Protector.”

“Would you have recognized me if I haven’t been by Jessamine’s side?”

“Of course I would, I’m your mother,” she said as she passed her hand over his face. “Now tell me more about her, you really like her, don’t you?” Corvo looked at her with surprise, she laughed softly. “You can’t hide that from your mother, my raven. The way you express about her in your letters is always full of love, or at least from the last two years. I can tell you she like you in the same degree.”

Corvo shook his head. “She is the Empress and I’m Royal Protector, that’s all. We are good friends.”

“I think that you two are more than just good friends,” she said. “I think that what you share with her is more than the bond of trust that exists between the ruler of the Empire and the Royal Protector.” Corvo laughed and shook his head, then he looked at Jessamine, who continue to danced with his father. “You are in love with her?” said his mother.

“Yes… I mean no, well, I really shouldn’t, I just…” he said while looking at his hands. “I really never knew when it happened. It just happened recently, I should have kept reminding myself that I was Lord Protector and she the Empress. This shouldn’t have happen. It’s not that easy.”

“And who say that what’s worth is easy?” Corvo smiled back at his mother. He looked back at Jessamine who kept dancing and then looked at her mother when she asked him. “Aren’t you going to tell me what type of woman is she?” Corvo nodded. 

Jessamine turned around and then Johra Attano pulled her toward him, she laughed softly. “So Corvo’s elder brother is also part of the Grand Guard? It seems all the Attano men like the military, and what about his sister?”

Johra simply smiled at the Empress. “I think I had said already too much, we guardsmen aren’t suppose to give away so much, yet it appear that I have spoke more than I should.”

“Yes, I know you are supposed to be shadows, don’t be known by name or face, Corvo told me that. But it seems I know how to work the Attano men to make them tell me some things,” she said as the piece ended she slipped, the man pulled her up before she fell. She laughed as she leaned against his chest. “Well that was fun, it seems that your wife has stopped talking to Corvo, I think we should return.”

“As your Grace desire,” he said.

“Your Grace…” she said and giggled softly. “Its funny Master Attano, you and your son are the only ones that call me that way, most people call me your Majesty, your Highness, your Ladyship, or Empress… but only you two call me your Grace.” 

“For someone as beautiful and graceful as yourself it only seems rightful,” he said. 

Once they had reached the table, Corvo rose from his seat and grabbed Jessamine hand’s and helped her sit down. Then he looked at his mother and hugged her one more time, before she said goodbye. Corvo eyed his father. 

“Lord Protector, it was a pleasure to see you again,” said Johra.

“So was mine, Lord Commander,” said Corvo with a cold voice. 

Johra Attano simply eyed his son and smiled in a sad way toward him, he turned to Jessamine made a bow and said. “Your Grace, it had been a pleasure to meet you.” 

“So was mine, Master Attano,” said Jessamine with a smile. 

The older couple gave half turned and walked away, Corvo eyed them. He saw how his parents started walking away, the Duke stopped them, Corvo could clearly see that the nobleman was drunk, like most of the guests, he hugged his father and then kissed in both cheeks his mother, the Lord Commander made a bow and said something and then proceeded to leave, just stopping by some members of the Grand Guard. He pointed at the Duke, the masters nodded and then the Commander pointed at where Corvo and Jessamine were and said something. Corvo frowned slightly, he didn’t need any help to look after Jessamine, he simply sat down. 

“He isn’t that bad, you know,” she said while looking at Corvo’s father. “He is nice and he cares about you,” she looked at Corvo and saw how he simply eyed her in a cold way. “You don’t seem too happy,” she said as she leaned over. “Maybe I could change that… Maybe we could go and dance…” she whispered. 

Corvo eyed her. “Dance?” she nodded, he rose from his seat and helped her get up, Jessamine smiled at him. “If that is what your Grace want, then we should go,” he said. 

Jessamine smiled at him, she felt her heart racing, but then she looked at him in confusion when she noticed he was taking her to the dance floor. “Where are we going?”she asked.

“To the dance floor of course,” he said looking at her with surprise. “You wanted to dance don’t you?”

“Well... I meant… never mind, let’s just dance,” she said. 

Corvo grabbed her by the waist and began dancing with her. He noticed that by that time several guests had already gone, as there was more space to dance. Corvo wondered what hour could it be, he knew that the ceremony had been early in the night as soon as the moon have rose the ceremony had been held, and that had already been a couple of hours ago. 

They danced a couple of pieces, when they finished dancing, the last one that had been of more slow pace, a nobleman asked if he could dance with Jessamine to what she happily said yes. Corvo turned and began dancing with another noblewoman. Corvo kept an eye on Jessamine, he noticed that the nobleman was part of a group of young nobles. After the piece had ended another one took Jessamine to dance, Corvo also changed partner, it was in the middle of the dance, that he noticed they were offering a drink to Jessamine. She didn’t mind at all and seem happy to drink with them, but Corvo knew she had drank too much, but above all he knew how Serkonan noblemen thought, and what were their tricks. 

Corvo finished the dance and another lady quickly took him, when he tried to push her away, she asked him if a real gentleman would do that, to what Corvo shook his head and simply proceeded to dance with her. He kept an eye on Jessamine, it was until the third dance that Corvo had enough, he wasn’t going to let those three noblemen do anything to Jessamine as the piece finished another lady approached him and asked him if he would dance with her, to what he said that no, the young woman tried to stop him, it was in that moment that Corvo understood that she was with the noblemen and pushed her aside. 

Jessamine was just laughing and fell backward, Corvo quickly grabbed her, she turned and looked at him. “Corvo, you came,” she said smiling at him. 

“I think you should go to your room, your Grace, I think you need to sleep,” he said as he help her to her feet. 

“Go to my room?” she said and seemed to give it a thought. 

“I don’t think she wants to go to her room, she is having a terrific time here with us,” said one of the noblemen. 

Corvo simply looked at him in a cold way. “I think it would be best for her to retired to her chambers, lord.”

“Oh really, since when do you know what is best for her?” asked another nobleman.

“I’m Lord Protector, and I’m to look after her,” said Corvo.

“Lord Protector?” said the first nobleman. “So that means you’re a guard, a fancy guard but not less than that,” he added in mockery tone, Corvo simply looked at them in a cold way as he hold Jessamine close to him. “And if I’m not mistaken, you are from Serkonos, which mean, that you were part of the Grand Guard and therefore a lowborn, while I and my friends are highborn. So I think that we know how to treat highborn ladies better than a lowborn would.” 

Corvo hold Jessamine with his left hand and grabbed the handle of his sword with the right one and pulled up a bit the sword, letting the sharp metal shine with the light of the lamps. He saw how the noblemen took a few steps backwards, but he also saw how a couple of members of the Grand Guard approached them silently. Corvo looked at the noblemen and then at the guards, he hadn’t fought against a member of the Grand Guard since he had been appointed as Lord Protector and wasn’t sure if he would be able to take them. He also knew it would look bad that the Lord Protector would be fighting members of the Grand Guard in the wedding of the Duke’s daughter, Corvo simply gritted his teeth, as he looked at the noblemen that seemed to know what he was thinking and simply smirked at him in return. 

“I think I should decide if I want to go to my chambers and with whom,” said Jessamine as she pushed herself off Corvo. Corvo looked at her and so did the noblemen. “I think that indeed I will be going to my chambers.”

“Should we accompany you, your Majesty?” asked one of the noblemen.

Jessamine looked at him and then laughed. “Oh, by the Void, no!” she said and laughed again. “I will be going with him,” she said as she pointed at Corvo. “He is the only one I want to go with to my chambers, all alone,” she said and almost fall, but Corvo grabbed her, she looked at him. “Let’s go…” she whispered. Corvo eyed the noblemen and the members of the Guard, who began walking away. Then he give half turn around and helped Jessamine walk across the garden.

As they made their way through the garden the Duke stopped them and asked if they were already leaving to what Corvo answered that indeed, that they were leaving. The Duke simply nodded and said that he wished them a good night and that they may feel like home. Jessamine smiled back at him and told him that she expected that tomorrow’s party would be as good as that one. They left the garden and made their way through a hall, Corvo had to stop Jessamine from falling too many times, so he finished carrying her up. He was glad that they hadn’t found anyone around in the halls. Jessamine leaned against him and rubbed her face against his. She started kissing him softly in the cheek and the neck. Corvo moved away the head, he heard her laugh softly and then she started kissing him in the ear. 

“Stop it!” he said. 

“Oh, as if you didn’t like it,” she whispered into his ear. “With both know you do like it,” she said and kept kissing him. 

He admitted he did like it, yet she was drunk and was improper for her to do that as he made his way toward her room, what if anyone find them like that? The Empress kissing the Lord Protector in such way! 

“Please Jessamine,” he said softly. 

“I like when you speak in that way,” she purred into his ear, she began to move her hands through his chest and then began kissing him in the neck. “Why you wear so much clothes? I think I will order you from now on to only wear your pants… no… just your underwear so I can take it off whenever I want to, like now…” she whispered. 

Corvo stopped and pulled down Jessamine, she looked at him. “Oh, are we finally doing it? But here Corvo? I thought you like more privacy for that, but if that is what you want, I have no problem at all,” she said as she leaned forward and tried to kiss him but he stopped her. 

“No, you are drunk Jessamine,” he said looking at her. “If you aren’t drunk as you claim to be, then,” he said as he walked away. “Walk in a straight line to me, and I will do whatever you want me to do tonight.” 

Jessamine looked at Corvo and frowned slightly. “Whatever I want you to do?” she said, to what he simply nodded. “All right Master Attano, you will be doing whatever I want you to do tonight,” she said and began walking. 

Corvo saw how she was walking actually in a straight line, he thought that maybe after all she wasn’t drunk but a meter before reaching him she almost fall to the ground but he her. 

“That has to count for something,” she said.

“You are drunk, I’m just taking you to your room.” 

“Not even a good night kiss,” she said as she looked at him, Corvo looked at her and kept walking with her on his arms. 

They reached the room that had been given to be Jessamine’s chamber while they stay in the Duke’s private state outside Karnacas. He set her down in front of her door and looked at her, before he could say anything, she grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Corvo opened the eyes but finished closing them. They broke the embrace after a couple of minutes. 

“Jessamine… I…” said Corvo but she interrupted him as she kissed him again. 

“Don’t pretend that you don’t desire me Corvo,” she whispered into his ear as she moved his hands to her waist. “I saw the lustful way you looked at me for the first time I wore this dress, I know that you want to tear it off me, as much as I want you to do that. Don’t tell me that all the lewd looks you gave me during this night were just my imagination, we both know we want this,” she said and began to kiss him again.

She opened the door of the room and pulled him inside. He closed the door behind them, she kissed him again and took off his belt as they moved toward her bed. She took off his long coat and vest when they reached the bed, he moved his hand to her back and began searching for the lace that held the dress. They moved into the bed as they kept kissing each other. 

“Please Corvo, don’t stop,” she whispered and then she had hiccups. 

Corvo stopped kissing her and looked at her. He sat next to her and then looked at the night table that was next to the bed, he reached for the cup that was there and poured some water in it from the jar, he drank it, it took away the flavor of the soft wines of Serkonos that he had from kissing Jessamine. She looked at him and sat next to him and began kissing him again. 

“Come on Corvo, let’s keep going,” she purred into his ear as she began to kiss him again. 

He turned and looked at her. “You are drunk Jessamine, I’m sorry I can’t.”

“You cannot?” she said as she looked at him. “Why not? It’s that you don’t desire me?” she asked at the edge of tear.

“No, of course I desire you, but you are drunk and… I wouldn’t like to take advantage of you,” he said as he filled up again the cup. “Here, drink this is mineral water with a bit of ginger it will help you.” 

Jessamine took the cup and looked how Corvo started getting off the bed. “So if I wouldn’t be drunk, we would be laying in bed together, we would be making love,” she said as she looked at him with tear on her eyes, Corvo simply nodded. “Please don’t go, I promise I won’t do anything, but please don’t go.” 

Corvo gave a sigh and sat down again on the bed and lay next to her. She hugged him and remained still. He just lay there motionless, feeling the body of the young Empress next to him, controlling himself from doing anything that he would regret later. He closed his eyes and began thinking in other things, he wondered if he could find someone to fence with tomorrow and soon his mind wondered off and he fell asleep before he even realized.

Corvo awoke when he felt Jessamine’s hands moving on his chest, he was lying on his back while she was lying against his side. She moved her hands softly over his long sleeve blouse. He looked at her and cleaned his throat. 

“You are awake, I thought you would continue sleeping,” she said softly. She sat next to him, facing him. Corvo noticed that she wasn’t wearing anymore the jewelry and that she had cleaned her face, still she had her hair help up. Corvo brushed his hand against her face. “I’m not drunk anymore, Corvo,” she said softly. “I drank all the water and slept a bit and dawn is almost here,” said and bit her lip. 

Corvo looked at her as she approached him and kissed him, she didn’t taste anymore like the wines of Serkonos, that had soft flavors of cranberry, raspberries or strawberry or any other kind of soft wine. She tasted as she had always tasted. He pressed her against him and rolled her over leaving her on her back. He looked at her and the leaned forward. 

“Would you grant me this dance Jessamine?” He whispered looking at her eyes. 

“I will grant you this one and many more Corvo,” she said and kissed him as they began to dance on their own accord.


End file.
